A conversation between Heda's
by Maliya Snow
Summary: Let's face it everyone wanted to see a conversation between Madi and Lexa. We didn't get one. So here it is. Takes place before the whole Sheidheda thing. Enjoy! One-shot


_**A/N: I tried my best to write a story worthy of these amazing characters. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language. **_

* * *

**A conversation between Heda's**

* * *

Madi let the physical world fade away as she entered the world of the Flame. Her Seda (teacher) told her to seek the wisdom of the Commanders before her. Of course there was actually only one Commander Madi wanted to speak to.

Madi opened her eyes as she found herself in the world of the Flame. It was nothing like the City of Light, it was more like Polis' tower. Only the rooms and floors where all different. Each Commander had their own floor in the tower, the top floors holding the most recent Commanders. The rooms on those floors where different for each Commander mostly depicting memories of said Commander or an important space in their lives.

Madi quickly went to the floor beneath hers. She found herself standing in the old throne room of non-other than Lexa kom trikru. As she walked further into the room she found that much to her disappointment the room was empty. She let her hand glide over the wood of the throne thinking of the rich history this room had. She had been here a couple times before but never without the presence of the older Heda (commander).

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a sound come from one of the adjoining rooms. She walked over to the door of the room but didn't enter yet. As she got closer to the room she was overwhelmed with an weird sense of déjà vu and a faint pain in her abdomen. As she entered the room she understood why.

This was Clarke's room when she was in Polis. This was where Lexa died.

Looking around the room she quickly spotted the former Commander. She was sitting on the bed staring at the covers. Madi slowly walked over to her not wanting to disturb the older brunette. Her eyes widened when she saw that Lexa wasn't just staring at the covers but was staring at a dried spot of dark blood on the covers.

Nightblood.

Lexa's own nightblood.

Madi had seen that particular fur blanket loads of times because Clarke made a point of keeping it in their rover, but she never truly understood the importance of it until now. She let out a small gasp when she saw a flash of her bleeding out on that blanket. Lexa died whilst lying on it.

At the gasp the older Heda looked up, she had a single tear track going down her cheek. Seeing Madi standing there she gave a soft smile, ''Heya, Madi. I didn't hear you come in.'' ''Heya, Leksa. So this is where you…'', Madi trailed of. Lexa looked back over at the dark stain on the covers, ''Sha, this is where I died.'' Madi sat down next to Lexa, ''I always wondered why Clarke kept that blanket.'' Lexa turned to her in surprise, ''Klark kept it?'' Madi nodded, ''Sha''. Lexa's surprise morphed into another soft smile, ''Of course she would.'' The love Lexa still held for Clarke was radiating of her. Madi couldn't help but smile too at seeing Lexa's expression. ''You really loved her didn't you,'' it wasn't even a question but a statement. ''I still do'', Lexa said her smile faltering just a bit, ''and I always will.''

Madi suddenly moved forward and hugged Lexa. Lexa stiffened in surprise but soon recovered and hugged the girl back. ''She misses you too,'' the younger Heda murmured in Lexa's shoulder, ''Every day.'' When after a few minutes they finally pulled back from the hug both brunettes were softy crying.

Madi spoke after a few more moments of silence, ''Leksa?'' ''Sha, Madi?'' Madi hesitated a bit before speaking, ''I was wondering since Clarke is my mother…'', Madi trailed of. ''Sha'', Lexa nodded encouraging Madi to continue. ''And I am a nightblood by birth like you…'', she trailed of again, fiddling with her hands, clearly nervous about what she was about to say. ''And you and Clarke were together'', Madi took a deep breath, ''does that make you my nomon (mother) too?'' Lexa's eyes lit up as she smiled, ''Do you want me to be your nomon?'' Lexa didn't show it but she was actually very nervous for Madi's answer. What if she didn't actually want her to be her nomon? And was just asking her to be polite? To Lexa's relief Madi nodded enthusiastically, ''Sha! Of course I want you to be my nomon!'' This time Lexa full out laughed as she hugged Madi again. ''Then I'll be your nomon.''

They pulled away again. Madi's smile could have lit even the darkest places, ''I can't wait to tell Clarke about this!'' Lexa softly chuckled at her daughter before her face turned serious again, ''Now on with what you really came here for. Your lessons.'' Madi's smile disappeared like shadow in sunshine. ''What!? Really?'' Lexa smirked at her, ''just because you are my daughter doesn't mean you will get out of your lessons.'' Madi let out a groan as she walked out of the room.

My daughter thought Lexa, then out loud she whispered, ''Klark's and my daughter.'' Yes, saying that felt right. It felt perfect.


End file.
